


Black Widow wallpapers

by Elennare



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Black Widow wallpapers, made for the "red" challenge at fan_flashworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Widow wallpapers

**Author's Note:**

> Also fits the "fight" and "double" challenges. There are two because I couldn't make my mind up which I liked better ;) They should be fine for a laptop screen, just ask if you want them resized.

[ ](http://s63.photobucket.com/user/Bev_Crusher/media/blackwidow_zpsc70cf40f.png.html)

  



End file.
